


Alternate Ending

by MoxieArts



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: Tom has depression.





	

I could feel it, that heavy blanket of depression. The scratchiness of it pressing against my core, the horrible way it made all of my movements slow. It was different this time, and I knew it. I’d known it for a while, now. My eyes skimmed over the paper in my hand, the scratchy ink on the page that swam before my eyes. _Words are so odd, they just seem to float around. Never make sense unless you can pick them out and re-arrange them in the proper order._

... _God those would make good song lyrics, if I could make myself write them._ I sighed and shoved the paper away from me, setting the pen aside. My void eyes skittered in my skull for a bit, vision blurring and sharpening randomly. _This fucking sucks. Everything sucks._

I wasn’t looking forward to dropping off the letter, to the overwhelming guilt that would come with it. _But it’s for the best._ I clicked open my phone and checked the time- five in the morning. Matt would definitely be asleep, needing his beauty rest. Edd would either be working on his comics or sleeping; either way his apartment would be locked and he’d be unreachable for a few hours. The only real worry was Tord- his schedule changed so often it was impossible to keep track of. 

Stupid fucking Commie. 

I let my head thump against the desk and dug my nails against the surface, desperately wishing it was his skin I could claw at. A swirl of guilt and desire swept through me and I shuddered. The sick feeling was already rising in my stomach at the thought of how badly I wanted to hurt him. He was supposed to be my friend, my now-and-then boyfriend. But recently I’d found myself wanting to hurt him. So. Fucking. Much. Seeing the scars I’d caused on his body made me both giddy and abhorrently sick, made me filled with pride and disgust alike. 

But, I had covered all that in my letter. I lifted my head, my vision swimming around and darkening before coming back into focus. I gave my head a sharp shake and grabbed the half-assed letter, determined to deliver it. I’d already decided it would be an open letter to the three of them, but I would leave it at Tord’s place. He’d read it and figure out how to best rearrange the words for Edd and Matt to make them hurt less. I knew he wouldn’t admit it, but Tord cared too much for them to let them read my shitty excuse for a suicide note.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs loudly?? Sorry I felt like killing off Tom tonight h a


End file.
